Wizard Croisières, les voyages que les sorciers
by Lecrit
Summary: Vous êtes fatigués du temps maussade d'Angleterre ? Vous souhaitez visiter ce que le monde a à vous offrir ? Vous rêvez d'ailleurs ? Ne cherchez plus, Wizard Croisières est fait pour vous ! Wizard Croisières, les voyages que les sorciers préfèrent !
1. Chapitre 1

**Mes chers petits bouts, si vous êtes des vieux routards des fictions de L (oui, je parle de moi à la troisième personne, ça fait classe !), merci de me retrouver.**

**Pour les autres, bienvenue et bon voyage.**

**L.**

* * *

><p>Hermione leva les yeux vers l'immense paquebot qui trônait sur la Tamise, surplombant le port de toute sa hauteur. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareil ouvrage de toute sa vie. Le bateau faisait aisément la hauteur d'un petit immeuble et il était d'une longueur impressionnante. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu rentrer dans le port, mais elle se doutait que la magie n'y était pas étrangère.<p>

Elle jeta un regard à Ginny, qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, ses yeux brillant d'émerveillement, puis par-dessus son épaule. Sur le quai, Harry, Ron et les Weasley leur faisaient de grands gestes d'au revoir alors que Molly semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.  
>Elles leur adressèrent un dernier signe de main, et traversèrent la passerelle qui les mèneraient sur le pont. Aussitôt qu'elles furent arrivées en haut, une hôtesse vint vers elle. Elle portait un tailleur strict et élégant, bleu, qui rappela à Hermione celui des hôtesses de l'air des années 1970.<p>

- Bonjour, puis-je voir vos billets, s'il vous plaît ?

Hermione les lui tendit, tandis que Ginny s'extasiait devant le décor somptueux.  
>Le pont était constitué d'une immense piscine, autour de laquelle jonchaient quelques chaises longues où quelques personnes étaient déjà allongées. Il y avait ça et là quelques plantes et même des palmiers, merveilles de la magie.<br>La jeune femme ausculta leurs billets puis releva les yeux vers elle, leur adressant un sourire éblouissant que son travail la forçait à porter en permanence.

- Veuillez me suivre, Mesdames Weasley !

- Granger, corrigea automatiquement Hermione. Elle est Mademoiselle Weasley, je suis Mademoiselle Granger !

- Parfois, reprit l'hôtesse. Veuillez me suivre, Mesdames Weasley _et_Granger.

Satisfaite, Hermione lui emboîta le pas, attrapant Ginny par le bras pour qu'elle suive.  
>Le chemin jusqu'à leur cabine lui sembla interminable. Elles montèrent des escaliers à n'en plus finir, traversèrent des couloirs, croisèrent des dizaines d'autres passagers accompagnés d'hôtesses et, enfin, s'arrêtèrent. Les joues rougies par cette course infernale, les deux amies reprirent leur souffle, avant de suivre leur guide à l'intérieur qui, elle, ne semblait pas perturbée par la course.<p>

- Et voilà ! s'exclama cette dernière quand elles furent rentrées. J'espère que votre séjour vous plaira ! Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à me demander. Je suis Alice et je serais à votre service pendant vos deux semaines de séjour. Installez-vous bien !

Et elle tourna les talons et sortit, le dos droit et le menton fièrement dressé.

Hermione et Ginny en profitèrent pour se tourner vers leur chambre. La première pièce était immense, un grand salon décoré de bleu clair et de gris, où trônait une cheminée de marbre, et une grande table à manger. Elles continuèrent leur exploration jusqu'à la chambre, où elles s'émerveillèrent de la décoration, dans les mêmes tons.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher cependant de pousser un soupir en voyant le grand lit à baldaquin qui dominait la pièce, seul. Ce qui la gênait n'était pas qu'elle allait devoir partager ce lit avec Ginny, mais plutôt qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à cela, finalement. En marge de la chambre, la salle de bain était également immense et comprenait tout le confort que conférait le reste de leur suite. Un immense jacuzzi y laissait deviner la teneur qu'aurait dû avoir ce voyage, en temps normal.

Elles lancèrent un regard à leurs valises, sagement posées sur le lit, et retournèrent sur le pont. Elles étaient si haut que les Weasley et Harry n'étaient plus que minuscules points sur le quai. Elles leur firent néanmoins de grand signes alors que le paquebot démarraient, mais furent certaines qu'ils n'avaient pas pu les voir.  
>Le soir venu, elles se rendirent dans l'immense restaurant du bateau. D'un côté, il y avait les tables, où déjà des centaines de personnes étaient assises et de l'autre, une large piste de danse où quelques couples dansaient, enlacés, sur une douce mélodie jouée par un groupe de musiciens, sur une estrade au milieu de la pièce.<p>

Un serveur vint les chercher et les installa. Elles se retrouvèrent assises à une table élégamment décorée et mangèrent copieusement.  
>Tout était absolument merveilleux, du décor au repas, à l'amabilité exagérée des serveurs, mais Hermione se sentait l'âme mélancolique et elle ne parvenait pas à se réjouir de la même façon que Ginny, qui semblait absolument ravie.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, ce soir ? lui demanda la rouquine, en buvant une longue gorgée de son verre de vin.

- Je pensais me coucher avec un livre, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- Quoi ? Mais il en est hors de question ! s'époumona son amie, visiblement outrée. Il est hors de question que tu passes deux semaines enfermée dans ta cabine ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une soirée au bar du troisième étage. On y va !

- Mais...

- Pas de mais ! la coupa Ginny. Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, Hermione, et c'est pour ça que je suis ici, non ?

La brune poussa un profond soupir, passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

.

Et quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait au bar du troisième étage.

Ginny s'était immédiatement jetée sur la piste de danse et, après maintes tentatives pour inciter Hermione à en faire de même, elle en avait abandonné l'idée. Ainsi, elle était seule, assise au bar, sirotant un verre d'une boisson dont elle ignorait la contenance mais qu'elle trouvait délicieuse. Et elle soupirait de lassitude toutes les cinq minutes, se demandant quand Ginny serait fatiguée et qu'elle pourrait rentrer se coucher. Un regard vers la rousse lui indiqua que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

En effet, son amie avait trouvé un charmant jeune homme avec qui danser et celui-ci la dévorait des yeux.

Hermione soupira à nouveau. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas regardé de cette façon ?

- Tu as l'air bien morose, Granger, plaisanta une voix à ses côtés.

Lâchant finalement son verre des yeux, elle sursauta et se tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellée. C'était un grand métis, aux yeux pétillant de malice et au sourire en coin. Elle dut fouiller un instant dans sa mémoire pour remettre un nom sur ce visage, mais finalement, elle s'exclama :

- Zabini ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je prends des vacances et toi ?

- Je prends des vacances, répéta Hermione.

- Et n'est-on pas censé être de bonne humeur en vacances ? Tu as l'air bien triste.

Elle le dévisagea un moment, comme s'il eût été fou puis haussa un sourcil avant de rire franchement.

- Quoi ? demanda Blaise, visiblement peu vexé.

- C'est juste que… toi qui essaies de jouer les psychomages, c'est plutôt drôle, éluda-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Blaise ne répondit pas mais il répondit à son sourire et hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer ses propos.

- Et donc, je suppose que tu es avec la furie Weasley qui se déchaîne sur la piste depuis tout à l'heure ?

Hermione sourit doucement et acquiesça du chef.

- Et toi ? Tu es…

- Oh j'en ai marre, j'abandonne ! s'exclama une jeune femme en s'installant sur le tabouret qui les séparait l'un de l'autre. Je n'en peux plus !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma puce ? demanda Blaise avec un sourire tendre.

- On est venu ici pour se détendre. Se dé-ten-dre ! Qu'est-ce que cet abruti ne comprend pas là-dedans ? Il ne veut pas lâcher son téphélone ! Je pense que je vais finir par le jeter à l'eau ! Quel crétin ! Quel… Raaaaah !

Hermione, les yeux ronds, observait Pansy Parkinson déblatérer une myriade d'insultes et elle sentit une soudaine boule se former au creux de son estomac. Si ces deux là étaient là…

Elle s'arrêta net dans ses pensées, car Pansy s'était arrêtée net au milieu d'une insulte et la dévisageait, la bouche à moitié ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage et ses grands yeux bleus trop maquillés reflétaient une profonde surprise.

- C'est une blague ? Manquait plus que la Granger !

- Ravie de te revoir aussi, Parkinson ! ironisa Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? attaqua Pansy sans prendre sa pique en compte.

- Je suis en vacances ! répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe. Blaise, il faut faire quelque chose !

Le métis leva les yeux de son verre et le cogna à celui d'Hermione, qui émit un bruit cristallin.

- Aux vacances, Granger ! Aux vacances, au repos, à la détente !

Hermione sourit, amusée et avala le reste de son verre d'une traite, avant de se lever, de les saluer d'un bref geste de tête et de se diriger vers la sortie. Elle lança un dernier regard vers Ginny, qui dansait désormais avec un autre charmant jeune homme et semblait bien s'amuser.

Elle soupira à nouveau et ouvrit la grande baie vitrée pour se diriger vers le pont. Elle contourna l'immense piscine et s'approcha du bord. Elle s'appuya à la rambarde et plissa les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais la nuit était noire, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit de la mer, sans pour autant voir l'écume échouer sur la coque du paquebot. Au loin, cependant, la lumière de la Lune illuminait les flots d'une lueur pâle et le spectacle que cela lui offrait était sublime. Elle se rendait compte maintenant qu'elle avait froid, mais elle ne put se résoudre à bouger, obnubilée par la beauté simple de la nuit noire.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta là, à regarder le ciel, les étoiles, puis la mer, mais finalement, ce fut une voix grave qui la sortit de sa rêverie. A quelques pas d'elle, appuyé contre la rambarde également, un jeune homme parlait au téléphone et elle avala difficilement sa salive en voyant les mèches d'un blond platine qui retombaient dans sa nuque découverte. Il portait un pantalon de costume, que la nuit lui fit voir noir, et une chemise d'un blanc immaculé rentrée à l'intérieur.

- Je m'en fous, grondait-il à son interlocuteur. Je n'ai pas que ça à penser, bordel ! Vous trouvez cela normal que je doive prendre du temps sur mes vacances parce que vous êtes une bande d'incompétents ? Je vous préviens, Lewis, si je rentre et que c'est toujours le même bordel, vous êtes viré ! Alors arrangez-moi ça et rapidement !

Il raccrocha d'un geste rageur et se retourna vivement, avant de se figer. Dans sa curiosité extrême, Hermione s'était rapprochée pour entendre sa conversation et elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher. Pendant un instant, elle songea à faire comme si elle n'était pas en face de Drago Malefoy, à des kilomètres de chez elle, ou à se cacher derrière l'un des palmiers qui décoraient le pont, mais finalement, elle ne put s'y résoudre.

Drago, aussi surpris qu'elle, ne bougea pas non plus pendant plusieurs secondes. Le téléphone toujours dans sa main, il la regardait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

- Manquait plus que toi, soupira-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Le silence sur le pont était tel, comme la baie vitrée avait été fermée, qu'elle l'entendit parfaitement.

- Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi, Malefoy !

Il haussa les épaules, sortit une cigarette de la poche avant de sa chemise et l'alluma. Il lui en tendit une, mais elle secoua vivement la tête. Sans un mot, il s'appuya à nouveau contre la rambarde, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Pendant un instant, elle se sentit mal à l'aise d'être ainsi épiée, mais finalement, elle se rappela de qui il s'agissait et elle fronça les sourcils, soutenant son regard.

- Ne fronce pas les sourcils, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Ça donne des rides et tu donnes déjà l'impression d'avoir trente ans, alors n'en rajoute pas !

Hermione ne répondit pas, bouche bée devant une telle audace et baissa les yeux pour s'observer. Elle avait revêtu un vieux pantalon dans lequel elle était particulièrement à l'aise car il cachait la moindre de ses formes, et un t-shirt informe, trop grand pour elle.

- Et on dit que les femmes se bonifient avec l'âge, railla Drago alors qu'elle commençait à bouillonner.

- Pas les hommes, en tout cas ! On ne peut pas dire que ça s'applique à toi, Malefoy ! Toujours aussi immature et superficiel !

- Merci, sourit-il.

- Ce n'est pas un compliment ! gronda Hermione en pointant vers lui un doigt menaçant.

Drago rit à nouveau et il jeta sa cigarette à son pied, avant de l'écraser avec le talon et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et il soupira. Il lui montra l'appareil et haussa les épaules.

- Foutus appareils moldus ! s'amusa-t-il, lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de décrocher. Allô ?

Cette fois, elle parvint à maintenir sa curiosité, et elle s'éloigna de lui avant d'avoir envie de le tuer. Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers la baie vitrée. A l'intérieur, elle aperçut Ginny, qui était assise à une table dans un coin avec Blaise et Pansy et elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller et sa bouche de s'entrouvrir bêtement.

- C'est une blague, soupira-t-elle. Une immense blague.

.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, Hermione fut prise d'une migraine incroyable et elle s'assit lentement dans le lit pour serrer ses tempes. Il était seulement huit heures et demi mais elle n'était plus fatiguée. A ses côtés, Ginny était étalée de tout son long et dormait profondément, la bouche entrouverte, ses cheveux roux formant un halo autour de son visage.

Hermione se leva doucement, enfila une robe d'été et sortit de la cabine pour se diriger vers le restaurant du paquebot. Quand elle arriva, celui-ci était presque vide mais elle repéra immédiatement Malefoy, assis seul à une table, un ordinateur portable devant lui. Il sirotait un café, tapant frénétiquement sur le clavier. Elle se dirigea vers lui avec son plateau de petit-déjeuner, décidée à gagner une bataille, puisqu'elle en avait perdu une autre la veille.

- Un téléphone portable, un ordinateur, lança-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. Je vais finir par croire que tu aimes les moldus, finalement.

Drago leva à peine les yeux vers elle, concentré sur son écran, mais il eut un léger sourire en coin. Hermione ne se laissa pas pour autant démonter. Elle posa ses doigts sur le dos de l'appareil et abaissa l'écran jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fermé. Cette fois, Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de prendre une longue gorgée de café.

- Je travaille, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas censé être en vacances ? Hier soir, Parkinson n'arrêtait pas de répéter que tu étais un crétin accro au téléphone.

Drago lui sourit à nouveau.

- C'est parce que Pansy aimerait beaucoup que je passe mes journées à faire tous ces trucs de filles avec elle… Aller me faire masser, passer deux heures dans un sauna, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc !

- Ne m'en parle pas, s'exclama Hermione avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, oubliant momentanément à qui elle parlait. Aujourd'hui, Ginny veut qu'on bronze toute la journée ! Comme si j'avais envie de bronzer !

- Ça ne pourrait pas te faire de mal, railla Drago, avec un sourire toutefois moins moqueur qu'à l'accoutumée. Granger, tu es aussi blanche que ton soutien-gorge.

- Quoi ? s'époumona-t-elle.

Hermione rougit furieusement et remonta précipitamment la bretelle de sa robe, qui était tombée pour ne laisser plus que celle de son sous-vêtement. Elle le fusilla du regard et se pencha pour le frapper à l'épaule, alors qu'il éclatait de rire devant ses joues écarlates.

- Et puis tu peux parler, toi ! reprit-elle en se raclant la gorge pour se redonner une contenance. Je ne connais personne d'aussi pâle que toi !

Drago sourit, mais ne répondit pas, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de son café.

- Alors, Granger, dois-je t'appeler Granger ou Weasley ? Ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien lu sur la belette et toi dans la presse !

- Granger, répondit-elle dans un soupir, avalant un morceau de croissant. Je ne me suis pas mariée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas dans sa voix un quelconque désir de moquerie, pas plus qu'une marque de jubilation. Il semblait simplement réellement intéressé par la réponse et Hermione en fut plus perturbée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy s'intéressait-il à autre chose que lui-même ?

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules.

- Pas envie d'en parler, marmonna-t-elle. Ce voyage aurait du être mon voyage de noces. Je suis avec Ginny, en fait.

- Ouais, je l'ai vue hier soir, avec Blaise et Pansy. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait, mais ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. C'était… effrayant !

Hermione sourit et acquiesça. Elle était venue s'asseoir avec lui pour se moquer un peu, mais finalement, elle passait relativement un bon moment. Elle se gifla mentalement. Vraiment, l'air marin n'était pas bon pour elle.

Drago l'observa un instant en silence, puis il rouvrit son ordinateur et se replongea immédiatement dans le travail. Hermione en profita pour sortir de son sac le roman qu'elle avait préparé. Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Le silence était particulièrement reposant et ils savouraient pour la première fois un instant ensemble où ni elle, ni lui ne ressentait le besoin de faire savoir à l'autre à quel point sa présence pouvait être pesante.

Finalement, quand elle fut arrivée à plus de la moitié de son roman, et qu'une douce chaleur commença à émaner des hublots qui les protégeaient du soleil, elle referma son livre et leva les yeux. Drago avait cessé de travailler. Son ordinateur était fermé et il regardait par la vitre les flots, battus par l'imposant paquebot.

- Alors, tu travailles dans quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il reposa les yeux sur elle et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je suis architecte. J'ai mon cabinet à Londres

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, la surprise l'ayant laissée bouche bée. Elle avait du mal à croire que Drago Malefoy, le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle avait haï, soit devenu adepte des moldus au point de choisir un métier qui leur était propre. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui lui échappait.

Devant sa mine ahurie, il rit à nouveau. Elle allait enfin répondre, mais ne put prononcer le moindre mot car on tira une chaise à côté d'eux, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

Blaise s'assit à côté d'eux, jaugea l'ordinateur sur la table et fusilla le blond du regard.

- Range ça, ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure. Pansy s'est levée aussi et elle ne va pas tarder. Si elle te voit encore en train de travailler alors que nous sommes en vacances, elle te tranchera la gorge !

- Quelle charmante fiancée tu as là, ironisa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Blaise lui adressa un grossier geste de la main, et se tourna vers Hermione, tout sourire.

- Salut, Granger ! Ça fait longtemps que tu supportes seule cet abruti ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione en souriant, haussant les épaules.

Et c'était vrai. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Néanmoins, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et faillit s'étouffer en constatant qu'il était presque onze heures. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle était avec Malefoy.

Et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte.

- Alors, Granger, qu'est-ce que vous faites aujourd'hui, Ginny et toi ? reprit le métis.

Hermione ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle devait bien admettre qu'elle trouvait étrange la façon dont Blaise lui parlait comme si de rien n'était. Mais en réalité, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie des amis de Drago qui l'avait persécutée, durant leurs études à Poudlard. Il avait toujours été en retrait. D'ailleurs, jusqu'à la veille, elle avait totalement oublié son existence.

- Ginny veut passer sa journée à bronzer à la piscine. Comme nous faisons escale aujourd'hui, je pensais plutôt lui fausser compagnie et aller visiter un peu !

- Quelle bonne idée ! Drago, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire également ? S'enthousiasma Blaise.

- Pas du tout, grogna l'intéressé, fusillant le métis du regard.

- Mais si, tu n'arrêtais pas de dire que tu ne connaissais rien de l'architecture sud-africaine et que tu voulais visiter le centre-ville ! Moi, je resterai avec Pansy et Ginny, parce que hier soir, elles ont planifié de passer la journée ensemble à bronzer, et vous deux, vous n'avez qu'à aller visiter !

Hermione et Drago ne répondirent pas, observant le métis comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Tu veux que j'aille avec Granger visiter Cape Town ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, mon vieux ?

- Oh, arrêtez donc d'agir comme des gamins ! Ça ne sert à rien de faire comme si vous vous détestiez toujours. Un troupeau d'hippogriffes est passé depuis la fin de la guerre. Et puis, vous avez réussi à passer la matinée sans vous entre-tuer, je suis sûr que vous pouvez continuer.

Hermione ne répondit pas, l'observant toujours avec un air ahuri, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- Ma foi, pourquoi pas, dit-elle en dardant un regard vers le blond. Ça ne peut pas être pire que de passer mon après-midi au bord d'une piscine à flâner ! On se rejoint sur la passerelle de débarquement quand le bateau arrive !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa son sac et s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa cabine.

Drago se tourna vers Blaise qui le regardait également, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il en se levant à son tour. Et j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec la crème auto-bronzante de Pansy.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il s'éloigna à son tour, les mains dans les poches, rouspétant contre son traître de meilleur ami.

.

Le bateau arriva à Cape Town aux alentours de onze heures et demi et Hermione fut surprise de constater, qu'en effet, Drago l'attendait devant le pont d'embarquement, un sac en bandoulière sur l'épaule et une paire de lunettes de soleil sur le nez.

Ils rejoignirent le quai sans un mot et marchèrent sans réel but quelques minutes. Le port était agencé de telle façon qu'ils étaient déjà en plein cœur de la ville.

- Par où veux-tu commencer ? demanda finalement Drago, las de cet interminable silence.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop, dit-elle. J'aimerais voir quelques musées, et visiter la bibliothèque nationale.

- Évidemment, railla le blond, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et lui tira la langue, dans un élan de maturité extrême.

- Et toi ? Reprit-elle.

- Je voudrais voir le château de Bonne-Espérance et le Mutual Building. Pour le reste, nous verrons avec le temps qu'il nous restera. Le bateau repart à dix-sept heures.

Ils commencèrent par cette partie. Hermione s'étonna beaucoup de voir à quel point il semblait passionné par l'architecture des bâtiments qu'ils visitèrent. Il prenait fréquemment des notes sur un calepin qu'il avait pris avec lui et s'arrêtait parfois simplement devant une fenêtre, la contemplant en silence pendant de longues minutes.

Hermione avait toujours été douée dans de nombreux domaines, mais elle devait bien admettre que c'était quelque chose pour lequel elle était complètement perdue. Elle ne connaissait absolument rien à l'architecture, alors elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'intéressait tant à une simple fenêtre, ou aux moulures d'une maison.

Ils s'arrêtèrent le midi pour prendre un sandwich mais repartirent immédiatement pour continuer leur trajet. Finalement, ils eurent fini de voir tout ce qu'ils voulaient à quinze heures trente et ils décidèrent d'aller s'asseoir dans l'un des cafés qui jonchaient le port en attendant dix-sept heures.

Ils s'étaient très peu parlés pendant l'après-midi. Ils n'avaient ouvert la bouche que pour commenter ce qu'ils examinaient du regard, au musée. Drago ne lui avait pas même lancé la moindre pique – et c'était sans doute ce qui l'étonnait le plus. Assise à ses côtés, elle profita du fait qu'il soit (encore) au téléphone, pour l'observer.

Il avait beaucoup changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, quatre années auparavant, c'était le jour du procès des Malefoy. Ce jour-là, il ressemblait étrangement à un petit enfant blessé, mis en cage, faible et accablé.

Ce jour-là, Harry avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne témoigner avec lui en leur faveur. C'était sans doute ce qui les avait sauvés d'Azkaban et elle se demandait si ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il était si aimable avec elle depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, la veille. Enfin, il était aussi aimable avec elle que Drago Malefoy pouvait l'être – et elle avait conscience que c'était déjà énorme.

Aujourd'hui, il était bien différent. Il avait grandi de quelques centimètres et la surplombait d'une bonne tête. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés au niveau de sa nuque mais quelques mèches ébouriffés tombaient d'une négligence parfaitement contrôlée sur son front. Derrière ses lunettes noires se cachaient ces yeux gris imperturbables qui l'avait laissée perplexe, la veille.

Finalement, il raccrocha et se tourna vers elle. Elle secoua la tête et porta son regard vers l'imposant paquebot qui reposait dans le port.

- Tu vas me faire rougir, Granger, railla-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, surprise.

- Tu me mates, répondit-il, amusé.

- Quoi ? S'indigna-t-elle, ses joues rougissant furieusement. Je ne te mate pas du tout ! J'essayais juste d'éviter de regarder le soleil, j'ai mal aux yeux !

Elle dut admettre que son excuse était sans doute la plus minable que le monde est connu. En fut témoin le rire joyeux de Drago, qui attira quelques regards sur eux. Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil et les lui posa sur le nez avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Maintenant, tu peux mater le soleil plutôt que moi !

Dans un geste d'une nonchalance exaspérante, il jeta un regard à la montre coûteuse qui trônait à son poignet, et, relevant les yeux vers elle, ajouta :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Hermione sortit son portefeuille pour payer, mais Drago avait déjà posé un billet sur la table et s'était levé.

- Laisse, Granger. Je paye. Tu le mérites bien.

- Et pourquoi ça ? S'enquit-elle, se demandant ce qu'il cachait derrière ça.

- Parce que tu m'as bien fait rire, répondit-il en s'éloignant, marchant vers le bateau. « J'essayais juste d'éviter de regarder le soleil », répéta Drago en riant de bon cœur. Y a vraiment que toi pour sortir des inepties pareilles !

Rougissant à nouveau, Hermione trottina pour le rattraper et le frappa à l'épaule, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Quand ils rejoignirent le bateau, ils furent aussitôt assaillis par Blaise et Ginny, qui les attendaient sur le pont.

- Waw ! S'exclama le métis.

- C'est impressionnant, en effet, concéda la rouquine.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

- Vous êtes encore vivants, expliqua Blaise.

- Et vous disposez toujours de vos quatre membres, surenchérit Ginny.

D'un geste parfaitement synchronisé, ils levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Toutes mes félicitations, ajoutèrent les deux trublions, visiblement très fiers de leur petite plaisanterie.

Ils furent néanmoins coupés dans leur élan par la sonnerie du téléphone de Drago. Blaise grimaça, alors qu'une voix stridente retentissait derrière eux.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, hurla Pansy, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas éteindre cet engin de malheur rien qu'une journée ? Juste une journée ? Granger, est-ce qu'il a beaucoup téléphoné, aujourd'hui ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise et laissa couler son regard de la blonde à Drago, puis de lui à Pansy. Il lui lançait un regard noir, qui signifiait clairement : « Si tu dis à Pansy que j'ai passé la moitié du temps au téléphone, ma vengeance sera terrible ! » alors que celui de Pansy criait : « Si tu me mens, je le saurais et je te traquerai jusque dans ta tombe ! ».

Elle choisit donc la solution la plus avantageuse.

- Un véritable enfer, répondit-elle, dardant un regard empli de défi vers le blond. Mais je crois que c'est sa façon à lui de dire que, finalement, il aime bien les moldus !

Drago la fusilla du regard et elle cessa d'écouter à partir de là ce qui se dit autour d'elle. Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille les remontrances de Pansy, qui alternaient entre insultes et sévères réprimandes. Et son meilleur ami ne lui adressait pas le moindre regard, trop occupé à assassiner de ses yeux orageux celle qui était responsable de la fureur de la blonde.

Hermione profita de la crise de Pansy pour s'éclipser, non sans avoir lancé un sourire triomphant à Drago d'abord. Ça lui apprendrait à se moquer d'elle pour un infime moment d'égarement !

Elle regagna sa cabine pour prendre une douche et se détendit immédiatement.

Une petite vengeance n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne...

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà :).<p>

Alors, je vais mettre quelques petites choses au point avec vous pour cette fiction :).

Je suis tout à fait consciente que les choses évoluent un peu trop vite et un peu trop facilement, mais pour être honnête, cette fiction ne devait être qu'un OS. J'ai décidé de la prolonger parce que l'idée de départ me plaisait :).  
>Il y aura donc trois chapitres !<p>

Le chapitre suivant sera en ligne lundi prochain ! Je sais que je vous ai habitués (pour ceux qui m'ont déjà lus avant) à une vitesse de publication plus rapide, mais je dois prendre de l'avance sur ma prochaine fiction qui sera bien plus longue et pour le moment, j'estime que je n'en ai pas assez !

Voilà, j'espère que cette première partie vous a plu !

Je vous embrasse mes petits bouts,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et je paie une croisière (non, je rigole hein, je ne suis malheureusement pas aussi riche qu'Harry :D).  
>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction.<br>PPs² : Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s lecteurs/trices du monde .


	2. Chapitre 2

Je suis désolée pour le retard par rapport à d'habitude, mais j'ai été malade donc je n'ai pas pu publier hier soir comme je le fais d'habitude.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Bises,  
>L.<p>

**Savii **: J'espère que cette suite te plaira également, merci pour la review :).

**Charlène** : A la base, ça ne devait être qu'un OS, alors trois chapitres, c'est pas mal :D.

**Premise Oh Sum** : Garde l'idée du soleil brûlant en tête, ahaha :).

**Mariche** : J'ai déjà songé à écrire sur le couple Scorpius/Rose, oui, mais je ne sais pas si je le ferais. Peut-être un jour, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets dans l'immédiat ! Et pour ma prochaine fiction, elle portera à nouveau sur le couple Drago/Hermione. Merci pour ta review !

**Looklook** : Mon autre fiction sera à nouveau une Drago/Hermione, avec une place assez importante pour Blaise et Ginny, et deux autres personnages de mon invention :). Merci pour la review !

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : La réponse à ta question est plus bas ;).

**Manon** : Désolée de t'avoir fait te sentir mélancolique, loin de moi cette idée :D. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**London123** : Je vais bien, merci, et toi ? :D. Et oui, l'écriture se passe bien! Merci de ta fidélité.

**?** : Merci :).

**Byuul** : Merci, merci, merci :D. Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, et j'espère que tu auras récupéré ton sommeil ;).

** Sissy26** : Merci :).

* * *

><p>- Allez, Ginny ! Je t'en supplie, viens avec moi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule encore une fois !<p>

- Hermione, je les ai déjà vues, ces pyramides ! Et je suis sûre qu'elles n'ont pas bougé depuis que je suis allée en Égypte avec mes parents ! Mais je suis sûre que tu vas bien t'amuser avec Zabini et Malefoy !

- Tu réalises que tu m'abandonnes pour Parkinson, j'espère ? reprit la brune, croisant les bras et l'observant d'un air accusateur.

- Je ne t'abandonne pas, répondit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu ne seras pas toute seule !

- Et quelle compagnie j'aurais là, grogna Hermione, boudeuse.

Ginny eut un petit rire, mais ne se laissa pas démonter, si bien que deux heures plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait aux pieds de la pyramide de Gizeh, seule avec deux anciens Serpentard.

- C'est tout ? bougonna Blaise, qui observait l'édifice avec une moue dubitative. C'est pour ça qu'on fait tout un plat ? Des briques posées les unes sur les autres ?

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Drago, qui semblait vexé comme si on l'eût insulté lui-même. Cette pyramide est l'aboutissement de techniques architecturales que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Pour l'époque, c'est juste un petit bijou ! Si je pouvais dessiner quelque chose d'équivalent à notre époque, je deviendrais millionnaire, mon gars !

- Tu le seras quand tu auras touché ton héritage, se moqua le métis en lui donnant une franche tape dans le dos.

Hermione les regarda en silence passer les cinq minutes qui suivirent à se disputer pour savoir si oui ou non, cette pyramide était merveilleuse. Finalement, Blaise se tourna vers elle, plissant les yeux d'un air peu amène.

- Vas-y, Granger ! Tranche !

- Quoi ? Je ne veux pas participer à vos gamineries, souffla la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'indigna Drago, couvrant sa voix. Elle ne sera pas impartiale !

Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Et ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Hermione eut un petit sourire, amusée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je parle de Pansy me hurlant dans les oreilles pendant une demi-heure et tu le sais très bien, répondit Drago en se rapprochant d'un pas, l'air menaçant.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te moquer de moi ! rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton joyeux, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas me mater, répliqua Drago sur le même ton.

- Je ne te matais pas ! gronda Hermione en le fusillant du regard. Je... Je...

- Tu quoi, Granger ? la coupa Drago, une étincelle d'amusement brillant dans ses yeux. Tu essayais d'éviter le soleil, c'est ça ?

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite et ils restèrent ainsi immobiles, à un pas l'un de l'autre, se lançant une œillade assassine. C'était un jeu stupide, mais ils savaient tous les deux que le premier qui détournerait le regard aurait perdu, et aucun d'eux n'était prêt à mettre sa fierté de côté.

Aussi, cela dura un moment. Pendant de longues minutes, ils ne se lâchèrent plus des yeux, fronçant les sourcils, n'osant qu'à peine cligner des yeux.

Finalement, Hermione sentit un désagréable picotement dans sa gorge et elle se mordit la lèvre pour repousser la soif que le soleil à son zénith faisait poindre en elle.

Surpris par ce geste pourtant anodin, Drago haussa un sourcil moqueur, et Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant qu'il avait sûrement interprété cela d'une façon... détournée.

- De l'eau, ordonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Blaise. J'ai soif !

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la bouteille qu'il avait dans son sac.

- Bien, dit-il quand elle la lui rendit. Si vous avez fini votre ridicule bataille de regards, on pourrait peut-être retourner au Portoloin pour rejoindre Le Caire ?

Les deux autres grognèrent mais ils obéirent et suivirent Blaise sans plus mot dire.

.

Hermione hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

Elle avait accepté de partir en voyage, même si son mariage avait été annulé, parce que Ginny lui avait promis qu'elle se changerait les idées. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas menti. Elle ne pensait plus à sa rupture avec Ron, mais uniquement à l'omniprésence que les Serpentard avaient réussi à prendre dans sa vie en seulement cinq jours.

Ginny, qui était censée la haïr de tout son être, s'était trouvé une flopée de points communs avec Pansy, si bien qu'elles passaient leurs journées ensemble, à parler de choses superficielles et futiles dont on ne pouvait parler avec Hermione.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Elle savait très bien qu'il était difficile de parler avec elle du dernier chemisier à la mode sans qu'elle ne se mette à soupirer.

Le bateau n'avait plus fait escale depuis trois jours, et Hermione les avait passés à lire des romans qu'elle avait emmenés avec elle, allongée au bord de la piscine. Cela parvenait à la détendre la journée, mais le soir venu, Ginny insistait pour qu'ils aillent manger en compagnie des anciens Serpentard et elle acceptait, peu désireuse de batailler.

Et puis, elle devait bien l'admettre, elle commençait à apprécier leur compagnie. Blaise était finalement quelqu'un d'adorable et Malefoy, quand il ne passait pas son temps à lui lancer des piques, pouvaient s'avérer très loquace et il était agréable de discuter avec lui, même si ces occasions restaient rares.

Elle n'aimait toujours pas Pansy, et cette dernière le lui rendait bien, mais Wizard Croisières ne pouvait faire de miracles à ce point.

Ce soir là, il faisait exagérément chaud sur le paquebot, alors qu'ils vaguaient sur l'Océan Indien, et tous ses efforts pour se rafraîchir demeuraient vains.

Tout son corps était recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, quoiqu'elle fasse, et elle commençait sérieusement à en être fatiguée. Par ailleurs, la chaleur tapait sur son crâne et elle subissait depuis plusieurs heures déjà une migraine telle qu'elle ne pouvait regarder la lumière sans s'en trouver dérangée.

Et bon sang, avaient-ils allumé le chauffage ou est-ce qu'elle devenait folle ?

- Hermione, ça va ?

Elle leva difficilement les yeux vers Ginny, les plissant pour pouvoir la regarder correctement. Elle bafouilla quelques mots, qui devaient vouloir dire non, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Puis, elle se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers la sortie. Le vent lui fouetta le visage, mais il était aussi chaud que le reste et ne la rafraîchit pas pour autant.

Elle s'accroupit au bord de la piscine et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre sur place.

Hermione se retourna et, le visage toujours dégoulinant de l'eau chlorée, adressa un sourire à Ginny, qui l'avait rejointe, accompagnée des trois anciens Serpentard.

- Il fait trop chaud, dit-elle pour seule explication.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Blaise ricanait et que Pansy rouspétait car toute l'attention n'était portée que sur elle.

La nuit était noire et hormis la musique du restaurant, tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Ils entendaient partiellement le bruit des vagues échouant sur la coque. Au loin, des centaines de points lumineux brillaient en une ligne droite, vers le rivage.

C'était un moment agréable, où personne ne parla, profitant silencieusement de la quiétude que leur offrait la mer. Du moins, ils en profitèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent coupés par une sonnerie de téléphone.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Drago, qui leur adressa un sourire mi-désolé, mi-provocateur, avant de sortir l'appareil de sa poche. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Pansy poussa un grognement rageur et tenta de se jeter sur lui, bousculant Hermione au passage. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre, essaya en vain de faire des moulinets avec ses bras pour le regagner, mais c'était trop tard. Drago, qui était à côté d'elle, tendit la main pour l'aider, mais elle s'agrippa à lui et, au lieu de lui rendre l'équilibre, il le perdit également et elle l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Aussi, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie du téléphone de Drago avait cessé de retentir, et ils sortirent tous deux la tête de la piscine, reprenant leur souffle.

- Non mais tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? hurla le blond en la fusillant du regard.

- Ce que j'ai fait ? C'est elle ! protesta Hermione en pointant Pansy du doigt.

Cette dernière arborait un large sourire et lança à Drago un regard triomphant. Celui-ci pâlit brutalement et commença à s'agiter dans l'eau, ses yeux cherchant partout autour de lui.

- Mon téléphone ! s'écria-t-il. Où est mon téléphone ?

La réponse à sa question leur sembla évidente quand leurs regards se posèrent sur une petite boîte noire au fond de l'eau, rendue floue par l'eau. Drago leva les yeux vers Pansy dont l'air fier venait de disparaître. Elle lui adressa une grimace mal assurée, presque enfantine et partit en courant en hurlant qu'elle était désolée.

Drago soupira et prit une grande inspiration avant de plonger pour récupérer son appareil. C'était un peu compliqué de nager avec ses vêtements mais finalement il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec son téléphone dans la main.

Hermione et lui sortirent de la piscine, trempés de la tête aux pieds.

- Allez vous sécher avant de tomber malades, ordonna Ginny.

- Amène-toi, Granger, grogna sèchement Drago avant de l'attraper par le bras.

Ils traversèrent ainsi les couloirs qui les ramenèrent près de leur cabine. Au bout d'un moment, après s'être fait dévisager de nombreuses fois par d'autres passagers, il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

La cabine de Drago ressemblait en bien des points à celle qu'Hermione partageait avec Ginny, alors elle ne s'attarda pas vraiment sur la décoration.

Maintenant qu'elle était trempée, elle n'avait plus du tout chaud, mais, au contraire, de désagréables frissons la parcouraient à intervalles inégaux. Drago disparut dans la salle de bain et elle en profita pour parcourir rapidement des yeux la pièce.

Mécaniquement, son regard se posa sur l'ordinateur portable qui trônait sur un bureau, à côté duquel étaient empilés des dossiers conséquents.

Elle eut un léger sourire. Elle avait finalement trouvé pire qu'elle à ce niveau là. Elle n'avait pas pris de quoi travailler, parce que Ginny le lui avait interdit, mais elle l'aurait fait dans le cas contraire. Visiblement, Drago n'avait pas fait de même.

Il revint vers elle et lui jeta une serviette-éponge, qu'elle attrapa au vol avec de s'y enrouler. Le tissu de sa robe lui collait à la peau et elle regretta amèrement de l'avoir choisie blanche, car elle ne cachait plus rien du maillot de bain noir qu'elle portait en dessous.

De son côté, Drago avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et son pantalon, bien moins gêné qu'elle et s'était couvert de sa serviette, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer.

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler, mais ôta tout de même sa robe, puisqu'il lui était impossible de sécher vraiment avec. Elle maudissait le règlement intérieur du bateau qui interdisait l'usage de la magie aux passagers, de peur de tomber sur d'anciens Mangemorts, ou simplement de fous furieux.

Elle se retrouva donc en maillot de bain, mais cacha immédiatement la vue de son corps à Drago, qui ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, railla-t-il. J'en ai vu des moins habillées que toi.

Hermione le fusilla du regard, pas amusée du tout et préféra changer de sujet, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il adorerait l'intimider en évoquant sa quasi-nudité si elle lui en laissait l'occasion.

Elle pointa du doigt la pile de dossiers et se tourna vers lui.

- Pansy est au courant que tu as emmené tout ton bureau avec toi ?

- Non, répondit-il simplement. Mais elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir, ajouta-t-il en faisant un pas vers elle, la dardant d'un regard menaçant.

- C'est bon, souffla Hermione. Je ne dirais rien… Mais tes amis ont raison, tu devrais profiter de tes vacances !

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas envie de prendre de retard sur les projets en cours, expliqua-t-il. Je ne peux pas menacer mes employés de les virer à la moindre incartade si je ne suis pas irréprochable moi-même.

Hermione eut un léger sourire, se rappelant la conversation qu'elle avait surprise, le premier soir de la croisière, alors qu'il était au téléphone.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule – et s'efforça de ne pas penser à la chaleur qui émanait de sa peau d'albâtre -, lui adressant un sourire exagérément amical.

- J'ai une solution pour toi, murmura-t-elle, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ah oui ? répondit-il d'une voix amusée, s'attendant à la pique qui allait venir.

Elle prit une expression sérieuse, persuadée qu'elle devait lui ressemblait un peu, lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle.

- Arrête de menacer tes employés de les virer, souffla-t-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, plongé dans les siens.

- Impossible, chuchota-t-il comme s'il lui confiait un précieux secret. Ils finiraient par croire que leur job leur est acquis, or je peux les virer à la moindre défaillance. C'est moi le patron.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, désespérée par son assurance, mais un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

Drago s'étonna de voir qu'il était celui qui la faisait sourire. C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait, avec elle, bien que ce soit de courte durée.

Elle ne souriait plus à présent, et lui non plus. Ils ne se lâchaient plus du regard et elle était trop proche de lui, sa main toujours sur son épaule, pour que cette proximité ne le perturbe pas.

Pendant de longues minutes, il ne bougea pas, pétrifié et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement et finalement, il amorça un geste vers elle. Il posa une main au creux de ses reins, lui laissant la possibilité de le repousser.

Cependant, elle demeura immobile, louchant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et, malgré lui, il trouva cela adorable. Il vit clairement son regard descendre sur ses lèvres, avant de retrouver ses pupilles anthracite.

Aussi, il décida qu'il avait assez attendu. Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, sentant son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, et le souffle d'Hermione s'accélérer presque aussitôt.

Il allait finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Ils sursautèrent vivement et se séparèrent brusquement.

Blaise leva les yeux vers eux, impassible, si bien qu'ils en conclurent, chacun de leur côté, qu'il n'avait rien vu de suspect.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda le métis. Vous avez l'air sec !

Hermione hocha vivement la tête, écarlate et se tourna vers Drago.

- M-Merci pour la serviette, je te la rendrai demain ! bafouilla-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Aussitôt que la porte fut claquée, Blaise se tourna vers le blond et croisa les bras, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres.

- Tu la détestes, hein ? railla-t-il.

- Ta gueule, marmonna Drago, en lui jetant sa serviette au visage, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

.

Cinq jours passèrent où Hermione et Drago firent de leur mieux pour s'éviter. Quand ils mangeaient tous ensemble, les soirs, ils s'arrangeaient le plus discrètement possible pour être à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre, voire à l'opposé total. Il passait toujours autant de temps accroché à son téléphone, qu'il avait fait réparer par l'un des membres de l'équipage puisqu'ils n'étaient pas autorisés à récupérer leurs baguettes.

Les journées de visite, ils étaient parvenus à forcer l'un des trois voyageurs qui les accompagnaient à venir à chaque fois, pour ne pas se retrouver seuls tous les deux.

Une tension gênée avait grandi entre eux et Hermione peinait à ne pas rougir si par mégarde elle l'effleurait et il éprouvait des difficultés à n'être pas trop brusque dans ses gestes si elle était trop proche de lui.

Si cela avait totalement échappé à Pansy et Ginny, ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise qui s'amusait beaucoup, dans son coin, de la situation. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour les embarrasser, en faisant des allusions qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre, en leur rappelant l'incident de la piscine ou simplement en lançant un regard entendu à l'un ou à l'autre.

Drago avait plusieurs fois menacé de le jeter par-dessus bord s'il continuait, mais rien ne semblait vouloir stopper le métis, dont les journées étaient rythmées par diverses façons de les mettre mal à l'aise.

C'était le soir de leur onzième jour sur le bateau, et ils étaient en train de manger. Blaise s'était habilement occupé de la situation, si bien que Drago et Hermione étaient assis côte à côte, leurs gestes saccadés par une certaine peur d'avoir à se toucher.

- Alors, demain, on fait escale en Inde ! s'exclama le métis avec un large sourire. Drago, ce n'était pas pour ça que tu as accepté de partir avec nous au départ ?

Le blond hocha mollement la tête, avalant une bouchée de viande.

- Et toi, Ginny, tu comptes descendre ?

- Oh non, souffla la rouquine en souriant. Ce soir, il y a une soirée au sixième étage, et je comptais y aller. Et comme le bateau arrive en Inde à huit heures du matin, je ne pense pas que je serais levée.

- Pansy ? reprit Blaise, dardant un regard triomphant vers son meilleur ami.

- Non plus, marmonna la blonde. Trop d'épices.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, outrée. C'était sans doute la pire excuse qu'elle ait entendu de sa vie entière.

- Hermione ? souffla le métis, avec un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien… commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas trop…

- Comment ça ? la coupa Ginny. Je croyais que tu rêvais de voir l'Inde ?

- Mais je suis fatiguée, répondit Hermione. Et puis…

- Fatiguée ? Mais de toute façon, tu ne veux pas venir ce soir, alors tu auras le temps de dormir et d'être en forme !

- Je suppose, soupira la brune, au pied du mur.

- Blaise, lança Drago d'une voix impérieuse, tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une question, mais le métis ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, leur adressant un sourire éblouissant.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione dut retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle se demanda si elle ne préférait pas se retrouver seule avec Drago, dont la présence l'embarrassait démesurément, plutôt que de devoir supporter toute une journée les remarques détournées de Blaise.

Mais peu importait, elle avait toujours voulu voir l'Inde, et c'était maintenant, ou jamais !

.

Aussi, le lendemain matin, elle retrouva les deux anciens Serpentard sur le pont et ils descendirent ensemble sur le port. C'était un quartier assez touristique et ils se retrouvèrent presque aussitôt happés par la foule.

- Merde ! s'exclama Blaise au bout de quelques secondes à peine.

- Quoi ? soupira Drago, sentant déjà venir le coup fourré.

- J'ai oublié mon appareil photo !

- J'ai le mien, bafouilla immédiatement Hermione.

- Non, mais… Le mien est mieux !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Blaise, ordonna-t-il. Granger pourra très bien t'envoyer les photos, n'est-ce pas Granger ?

Celle-ci hocha vivement la tête pour toute réponse.

- Oh, mais j'ai aussi oublié mon… repas pour midi !

- On en prendra un sur place de toute façon !

- J'y retourne ! Attendez-moi !

Et sans leur laisser l'occasion de rajouter quoique ce soit, il partit en courant vers le pont d'embarquement. Aussitôt, ils le perdirent de vue et un lourd silence s'installa entre eux. Drago poussa un profond soupir et Hermione leva les yeux vers lui.

- Il ne reviendra pas, n'est-ce pas ? souffla-t-elle.

- Non, Granger, répondit-il. Il ne reviendra pas.

Le silence se réinstalla, inévitable. Au début, aucun d'eux ne parla, trop occupé à regarder tout, sauf l'autre et puis, finalement, Drago poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers elle.

- Écoute, il ne s'est rien passé, d'accord ? Ce n'était rien !

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Alors, agissons normalement ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! répéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça franchement de la tête et ils se détendirent tous les deux.

Ils passèrent la matinée à parcourir la ville, achetant des souvenirs sur les marchés, découvrant comment la magie était exploitée à l'autre bout du monde.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à midi pour manger dans un restaurant en plein cœur du centre-ville. Ils étaient assez à l'étroit, l'endroit étant disposé de façon à faire rentrer un maximum de tables dans un minimum d'espace, mais l'atmosphère était conviviale et tout à fait typique du pays, ce qui les avait attiré.

Quand ils furent servis, Drago se servit un grand verre de vin et leva les yeux vers elle, la transperçant d'un regard perplexe.

- Pourquoi tu es ici ?

Hermione haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- Eh bien, pour manger, comme toi ! Et si tu me demandes pourquoi je suis venue, ce n'est pas pour toi, mais je voulais absolument voir l'Inde !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi es-tu ici, sans la belette ?

Hermione perdit le semblant de sourire qui avait commencé à poindre sur ses lèvres et se renfrogna. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas en tenir rigueur, car il continua :

- Je sais très bien que vous deviez vous marier il y a peu. Tous les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois ici avec sa sœur et non lui ?

La brune soupira à nouveau, et cessa momentanément de triturer les ingrédients dans son assiette pour boire une gorgée de vin. Quand elle reposa son verre, elle releva la tête, affrontant son regard curieux et amusé. Il aimait beaucoup voir comment elle essayait de se défiler sans y parvenir.

- Je ne voulais pas me marier, avoua-t-elle finalement. J'ai vingt-trois ans, je suis trop jeune pour me marier. Et puis, se marier avec un Weasley, ça veut dire fonder une famille, sûrement nombreuse, et s'en occuper. Je veux dire… Bien sûr que je veux fonder une famille, mais pas maintenant, pas si tôt. Je viens à peine de finir mes études, et je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien ! Je veux un travail et une belle carrière. Tu comprends ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question directe, plutôt une suite logique à sa tirade. Elle grimaça un peu et reprit.

- Ron avait déjà prévu un avenir pour nous sur les trente années à venir et je ne voulais pas de ça. J'ai vécu jusqu'à maintenant en suivant des plans, en échafaudant des stratégies et à chaque fois, tout est tombé à l'eau ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais continuer ainsi. J'ai décidé de vivre plus spontanément, tu vois ?

Une fois encore, il ne répondit pas.

- Et puis, surtout, je me suis rendue compte que je n'aimais plus Ron. J'aimais la façon qu'il avait de me faire rire, le fait que je me sentais protégée avec lui, mais je ne l'aimais plus, lui. Il n'était pas celui qu'il me fallait.

Elle se tut, définitivement cette fois et releva les yeux vers Drago. Il la regardait intensément et elle se sentit rougir, avant de reposer les yeux vers son assiette, attrapant ses couverts. Cependant, elle lâcha immédiatement sa fourchette quand elle sentit la main du blond se poser sur la sienne.

Elle se redressa vivement et il lui sourit légèrement, d'un sourire doux et amical.

- Tu mérites mieux que ça, Granger. Et même si je ne l'aime pas, je pense que lui aussi.

Hermione ne répondit pas, éberluée d'entendre de telles paroles dans la bouche d'une personne qui les avait toujours haï. Mais finalement, elle prit le parti d'en sourire et savoura les frissons qui la parcoururent des pieds à la tête alors qu'il entreprît de caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

Ils sortirent du restaurant une demi-heure plus tard, repus et satisfaits, puis partirent se balader dans les quartiers touristiques. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de grands magasins comme en Angleterre, mais plutôt des successions de petites boutiques, dont certaines sentaient les épices à plein nez.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant l'une d'elles, discutant avec entrain de leur utilisation dans les potions, quand un homme en sortit, se dirigeant directement vers eux.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-il en anglais avec un fort accent. Venez, venez ! Je veux vous montrer quelque chose !

- Non merci, répondit froidement Drago.

- Venez ! Venez ! reprit l'homme en prenant doucement le bras d'Hermione. Vous allez aimer ! Coutume indienne ! Venez ! Venez !

Hermione se tourna vers le blond, qui affichait une moue renfrognée, visiblement peu enclin à suivre un homme qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane.

- Allez, lui souffla Hermione avec un sourire éblouissant que le laissa pantois. Ça pourrait être amusant !

Il ne répondit pas, figé par cette vision d'elle.

Elle n'était pas plus belle qu'une autre et ses cheveux lui donnaient un air fou, mais elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de cogiter davantage. Elle empoigna sa manche et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

- Si on se fait tuer, je t'assassine, grogna-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la boutique.

.

Ginny parcourut le bateau une nouvelle fois, fronçant les sourcils. Une expression paniquée avait envahi son visage si doux à l'accoutumée.

Quand elle croisa Blaise, au bord de la piscine, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ah, te voilà ! s'écria-t-elle. Où sont Hermione et Drago ?

Blaise sortit le nez de son livre pour le lever vers elle, un sourcil haussé.

- Je n'en sais rien !

- Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ? s'exclama Ginny. Tu n'étais pas avec eux ?

- Bah non, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et où sont-ils alors ? s'écria la rouquine.

- Bah je ne sais pas. Ils ne sont pas dans leurs chambres ?

- Non ! Ça fait une heure que je les cherche partout ! Le bateau repart dans une demi-heure, le pont d'embarquement ferme dans un quart d'heure et ils ne sont toujours pas là !

Cette fois, Blaise fronça les sourcils et referma son livre d'un coup sec.

- Et s'ils s'étaient battus ? Et si Drago avait décidé de la tuer, hein ? Je n'aurais jamais du la laisser avec un ancien Mangemort ! J'ai été totalement irresponsable ! Oh, par Merlin, Harry et Ron vont me tuer ! Et ma mère ! déblatéra Ginny. Ils seront furieux et…

- Calme-toi, Weasley ! la coupa Blaise, en la secouant un peu. Il ne lui fera rien !

- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? gronda Ginny. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils étaient dans des camps opposés pendant la guerre ? Et puis, ils se détestent ! Malefoy peut très bien avoir toujours de la rancœur et il a profité d'être seul avec elle pour s'en débarrasser ! Et il n'est pas remonté dans le bateau parce qu'il savait que j'allais le trucider !

- Weasley, tu divagues ! soupira le métis, éberlué par sa faculté à inventer une situation catastrophique. Il ne la touchera pas !

- Pourquoi en as-tu l'air si sûr ? demanda Ginny, chuchotant presque, le regard menaçant.

- Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, lâcha Blaise, la fusillant du regard.

Il savoura le silence qui s'installa, pendant lequel elle sembla assimiler l'information qu'il venait de lâcher. D'abord, elle se figea, la bouche entrouverte puis, la surprise voila son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Enfin, elle réagit.

- Quoi ? hurla-t-elle, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs qui se posèrent sur elle.

- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, avoua Blaise. Mais je le sais. Déjà à Poudlard, je suis sûr qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle. Ce n'était pas pour rien si c'était sur elle qu'il s'acharnait plutôt n'importe quelle autre née-moldue. Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle était sa cible privilégiée, et ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit amie avec Potter. Ce qui faisait qu'il était si agressif avec elle, c'est simplement le fait qu'il était amoureux d'elle, et qu'il était incapable de le contrôler ! Il déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle… Et puis, sérieusement, pour quel autre raison Drago Malefoy aurait choisi un métier moldu sinon celle de se rapprocher de quelque façon que ce soit de ta copine ? Alors je peux te l'assurer, il ne touchera pas le moindre de ses cheveux d'épouvantail !

Ginny ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc.

Finalement, c'était peut-être pire que s'il l'avait toujours détestée.

.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Suite et fin lundi prochain !

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous aurez le droit de faire un tour dans la piscine avec Drago (je sais, je suis vraiment généreuse :D).  
>Ps² : Pour celles qui m'ont posé la question, ma prochaine fiction avance doucement...<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Eh voilà, je suis à l'heure cette fois :D.**

**Bonne lecture mes petits bouts, on se retrouve en bas avec un message pour celles et ceux qui continueront à me suivre !**

**London123** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu vas mieux :).

**Savii** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça t'ait plu :).

**Looklook** : Attention, j'ai dit que Blaise et Ginny seraient des personnages importants, pas qu'ils seraient en couple ! :). En tout cas, encore merci de ta fidélité, j'espère te retrouver mercredi ;).

**Mariche** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère te retrouver bientôt, alors !

**Amber1994** : Merci, j'espère que cette suite te plaira ;).

**Sissy26** : Non, désolée, mais je publie rarement en avance sur les délais que je donne :). Je suis étudiante, je fais ce que je peux avec le temps que j'ai :).

**Ivy** : Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais je respecte les choix de JKR, notre déesse à tous :D.

**Camélia** : Merci :).

**Byuul** : Il ne m'est rien arrivé de plus grave qu'une petite grippe, mais merci de ton intérêt pour ma santé, ahaha. Je ne vous quitte pas bien longtemps, tu le verras en fin de chapitre ;). Merci de ta fidélité.

* * *

><p>- J'ai la tête qui tourne, déclara Hermione, accompagnant ses dires d'un éclat de rire peu naturel.<p>

- Petite nature, Granger, se moqua Drago en titubant légèrement. Petite nature !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue, fronçant les sourcils et croisa les bras, boudeuse. Drago sourit et marcha jusqu'à elle, la prenant par les épaules.

- Je plaisante, ma belle. Allez, allons-y !

- Et nous allons où ? demanda Hermione alors qu'il commençait à la tirer vers une nouvelle boutique.

Drago lança un regard circulaire autour de lui, avant de poser les yeux sur un café touristique à la terrasse duquel s'amassait bon nombre d'étrangers.

- Là-bas ! S'exclama-t-il et il l'entraîna dans son sillon.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce que cet homme nous a donnés était si innofensif qu'il nous l'a dit ! soupira Hermione dans un moment de lucidité.

- Pas de jérémiades, Granger ! C'est toi qui as bien voulu le suivre, je te rappelle ! Coutume indienne, mon oeil ! Il t'a droguée, moi je te le dis !

- Juste moi ? rétorqua-t-elle, haussant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr ! Moi, je ne ressens absolument rien, répondit Drago en levant fièrement la tête. Je suis plus fort que toi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et passa une main devant son visage, aveuglée par le soleil. Ils marchaient toujours vers la terrasse quand elle s'arrêta net, l'obligeant à faire de même puisqu'il la tenait toujours par les épaules. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et poussa un long soupir.

- Quoi encore ? grogna-t-il. J'ai soif, moi !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, répondit-elle, l'air pensive.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

- Tu as oublié de te coiffer ce matin, c'est certain, mais je pense que tu as surtout définitivement oublié de me dire à quel point tu étais folle de moi !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, rougissant un peu et le frappa sur le torse.

Elle avait l'esprit embrumé et elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Pourtant, elle était certaine d'avoir oublié quelque chose.

.

- Le bateau ne peut pas partir ! s'égosillait Ginny, hurlant sur une pauvre hotesse. Nos amis ne sont toujours pas revenus.

- J-Je sais, mais je ne peux rien faire, souffla la malheureuse d'une petite voix.

- Comment ça vous ne pouvez rien faire ? hurla Pansy, pas plus encline à la négociation que Ginny. Si vous partez sans eux et qu'il leur arrive quelque chose, ce sera une négligence et de la non-assistance à personne en danger ! Et croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle : je suis avocate !

La blonde s'aggripa nerveusement aux pans du gilet de son uniforme, les joues rouges et elle bafouilla quelques paroles inintelligibles avant de se reprendre, poussant une profonde inspiration.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas rapide.

.

- Cesse de bouger, Granger ! marmonna Drago en sirotant une longue gorgée de son verre de jus de citrouille. Tu me donnes le tournis !

Hermione haussa un sourcil, désespérée.

- Je ne bouge pas, Malefoy ! C'est ta tête qui tourne toute seule !

Il éclata d'un rire sonore.

- Impossible, railla-t-il. Ma tête ne peut pas bouger toute seule sans que je lui ai dit de le faire !

Hermione ne répondit pas, le regardant se contenter de son analyse infaillible.

- J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, soupira-t-elle.

- Si tu voulais bien enfin avouer que tu es une folle envie de moi, le problème serait réglé depuis longtemps, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin.

- Crétin.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint cette fois.

Au loin, un bruit sourd retentit, comme une sirène, leur parvenant aux oreilles. Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant où devait aller ce bateau qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle prit une grande gorgée d'eau, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux et de recracher tout le contenu sur son compagnon.

- Le bateau ! hurla-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder sa chemise trempée et à s'essuyer le visage.

- Quoi le bateau ? bougonna-t-il. Tu as vu dans quel état tu as mis ma chemise ?

- Drago ! reprit Hermione en le tirant par la manche pour qu'il se lève. Le bateau ! On va manquer le bateau !

Et il sembla pris d'un éclair de lucidité à son tour car il se leva d'un bond, faisant échouer son verre à terre.

- Granger ! Le bateau !

Il l'attrapa par la manche, l'obligeant à courir derrière lui.

.

- Allez, calmez-vous, soupira Blaise. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien ! Ils ont survécu à Voldemort, ils survivront à quelques minutes de retard !

- Mais et s'ils avaient été kidnappés ? s'exclama Pansy qui faisait les cent pas sur le ponton.

- Et s'ils avaient été attaqués par d'anciens Mangemorts qui se seraient cachés ici à la fin de la guerre ? surenchérit Ginny.

- Bien sûr, répondit Blaise, ironique, en levant les yeux au ciel. Et s'ils avaient été kidnappés, enfermés dans une cave et torturés dans l'attente qu'on veuille bien payer une rançon ?

Il ricana à sa propre blague et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes pour qu'elles en fassent de même, mais celles-ci le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, visiblement paniquées.

- Oh, par Merlin ! crièrent-elles en choeur.

Blaise poussa un profond soupir, désespéré.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles quand une hôtesse, différente de la précédente qui avait certainement pris peur, se dirigea vers eux avec un sourire aimable sur les lèvres.

- Ils sont revenus, leur annonça-t-elle avec un sourire. Visiblement, ils s'étaient simplement perdus.

Si elle fut soulagée un quart de seconde, Ginny n'en montra rien, serrant les poings.

- P-Perdus ?

- Tu n'avais pas envisagé cette éventualité, hein Potter ? railla Blaise, qui était sans doute le seul à s'amuser de la situation.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda la rouquine, ignorant superbement le métis.

L'hôtesse lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, Pansy sur les talons, le pas lourd et déterminé.

Drago et Hermione étaient en train de discuter avec l'un des membres du personnel de bord, tout à fait naturellement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas plus d'une demi-heure de retard.

- Je peux savoir où vous étiez ? hurla Ginny en fonçant droit sur eux.

Le couple sursauta et se tourna vers elle, des larges sourires sur leurs lèvres.

- Et vous souriez en plus ! gronda-t-elle. Non mais vous savez à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés ? On a cru que le bateau allait partir sans vous ! Et vous auriez fait quoi, tout seul en Inde et sans vos baguettes, bande d'hippogriffes amputés ! Et vous vous êtes perdus ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde ! Vous n'avez pas pu perdre un paquebot aussi imposant que celui-là ! C'est comme perdre un troll dans une réunion de gobelins !

Hermione et Drago se lancèrent un regard en biais et, dans une synchronisation parfaite, éclatèrent d'un rire fort.

Choquée par cette réaction, Ginny fit un pas vers eux, plissant les yeux d'un air menaçant et inquisiteur. Ils cessèrent de rire pour la regarder. Drago haussa un sourcil quand elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que vous êtes ivres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je n'ai jamais mon appareil photo au bon moment, entendit-elle soupirer Blaise.

- Non, non, non, protesta Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aigue pour être naturelle. On n'a pas bu ! C'est le monsieur, il nous a donné un super bonbon ! Il a dit que c'était une spécialité locale ! Et puis, tu sais, moi j'aime découvrir de nouvelles cultures !

Blaise éclata de rire, mais s'arrêta net quand il reçut le poing de sa fiancée sur l'épaule.

- Je vais vous tuer, gronda Ginny, agrémentant ses propos d'un grognement sourd.

Drago haussa un sourcil, très amusé par la situation, mais sa compagne de débauche ne semblait plus aussi rieuse qu'à l'instant, alors il préféra la suivre quand elle l'attrapa par le bras et le força à courir. Ginny les poursuivit pendant de longues minutes, hurlant que quand elle les attraperait, elle leur ferait subir les pires horreurs et qu'ils regretteraient sûrement Voldemort.

Finalement, Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte et s'y engouffra, entraînant Drago à sa suite. Elle referma brusquement la porte et tous deux y posèrent leur oreille pour écouter. Ils l'entendirent passer en courant, puis ralentir le pas, vociférant car elle les avait perdus.

Ils reprirent lentement leur souffle et se tournèrent pour découvrir l'endroit où ils étaient. C'était une pièce minuscule, si minuscule qu'ils ne pouvaient bouger sans se toucher. Il y était entreposé balais, serpillières et autres instruments ménagers.

- Granger, tu me marches sur le pied, murmura Drago quand elle bougea pour être plus à son aise.

Elle s'excusa, tendit à nouveau l'oreille et, contente de constater qu'elle n'entendait plus Ginny, posa la main sur la poignée, appuyant dessus doucement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle voulut ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci s'y refusa. Elle fronça les sourcils, essaya à nouveau et échoua encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? grogna Drago, qui tentait de son mieux de cacher le trouble causé par une telle proximité avec elle.

- La porte ne s'ouvre pas ! répondit Hermione, essayant derechef, en vain.

- Laisse-moi faire ! ordonna-t-il en la poussant sur le côté.

Ils manoeuvrèrent difficilement pour échanger leurs positions et finalement, il essaya à son tour d'ouvrir la porte, mais le résultat ne fut pas plus concluant. Il poussa un juron et s'acharna sur la pauvre poignée pendant cinq longues minutes.

Il releva les yeux et regarda Hermione qui l'observait, les bras croisés, une moue sur le visage qui voulait clairement dire que le surplus de testotérone qu'il s'efforçait de montrer n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Pendant un court instant, ils ne parlèrent pas, se regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la dernière fois où ils avaient été si proches et qu'il avait failli l'embrasser. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait tolérer. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller avec elle, sinon, il ne saurait plus se contrôler, il en était persuadé. Par ailleurs, il n'était plus si sûr que le „bonbon" que l'homme de la petite boutique leur avait donnés était réellement un bonbon. Et qui sait de quoi il était capable avec ce produit désinhibant circulant dans ses veines ?

Aussi, quand elle se mordilla la lèvre de cette façon si exaspérante – et séduisante, pensa-t-il avant de se pincer -, il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte et se mit à tambouriner comme un malheureux.

- Au secours ! hurla-t-il. On est coincé ! Aidez-nous !

Hermione le regarda faire, haussant un sourcil, ne pouvant mettre de mots sur l'amusement qui la prenait alors qu'elle voyait l'impassible Drago Malefoy perdre ses moyens ainsi.

- Ca ne sert à rien, soupira-t-elle. Ils n'entendront rien ! Cette porte est aussi épaisse que celles de Gringotts.

Elle se laissa glisser à terre, l'air totalement désemparé et, à son tour, il fut surpris de son attitude. En temps normal, elle était la courageuse et lui, le défaitiste. Il avait alors la désagréable impression que les rôles avaient été inversés.

Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il accepté de la suivre ?

Trop fier pour admettre qu'elle avait raison, il continua à tambouriner quelques minutes, avant de pousser un profond soupir et de laisser son front tomber contre le métal froid dont était constituée la porte. Il fallait que sa tête arrête de tourner, ou il allait devenir fou.

- Hermione ? Drago ?

Tout deux se redressèrent d'un bond en entendant la voix de Ginny. Ils préféraient mourir de sa main plutôt que de soif et de faim dans cet horrible cagibis.

- On est là ! S'écria Hermione en tapant sur la porte à son tour. On est coincé !

Il y eut un court silence, qui leur sembla durer une éternité.

- Tiens, tiens, répondit la voix de la rouquine, d'un ton où suintait la malveillance. Eh bien peut-être que cotoyer les balais vous fera du bien !

- Mais, Ginny ! Protesta la brunette.

- T'as intérêt à nous faire sortir d'ici, Weasley, gronda Drago.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça, murmura Hermione en le frappant sur le torse. Sinon, on ne sortira jamais ! Ginny, ajouta-t-elle en haussant le ton à nouveau, nous sommes vraiment désolés. On n'avait pas vu l'heure passer !

- Mouais... marmonna la rouquine. D'accord.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu veux bien nous faire sortir, maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

A nouveau, un silence s'installa entre eux, avant que Ginny ne reprenne la parole.

- Non ! l'entendirent-ils répondre d'un ton espiègle. Ce sera votre punition. Je reviendrai vous chercher dans quelques temps, le temps que vous désaouliez, enfin, que vous ne soyez plus dans cet état, peu importe à quel bonbon loufoque il est dû !

Ils entendirent nettement ses pas s'éloigner. Drago serra les dents si fort qu'il les entendit grincer désagréablement.

- Je vais la tuer, gronda-t-il, laissant son point s'abattre contre le métal froid.

Hermione se laissa à nouveau glisser contre le mur, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

- On va mourir ici, gémit-elle faiblement.

Le blond baissa les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil, ne pouvant retenir un léger ricanement. Le "bonbon" du vieil homme avait vraiment un effet étrange sur elle. Il s'accroupit pour être en face d'elle, le plus loin possible que le lui permettait l'espace exigu, et posa une main sur son genou.

- Mais non, Granger, ne t'inquiète pas. Et si jamais c'est le cas, je te promets que j'irai hanter ta petite copine jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et eut un faible sourire.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je n'oserais pas le faire moi-même.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

.

Une heure passa.

Drago s'était finalement assis en face d'elle et serrait les poings pour s'efforcer de demeurer calme. Cependant, il avait bien du mal avec cela, alors qu'elle était assise en face de lui, si proche que leurs pieds se frôlaient par moments et qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses ongles sur le manche d'un balai qui jonchait à côté d'elle. Quand il mettrait la main sur Ginny, elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle passerait un sale quart d'heure.

Le silence était pesant. Ils avaient peu parlé depuis que Ginny avait refusé de leur ouvrir, ou alors pour dire des inepties afin de passer le temps.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione ouvrit la bouche et lâcha la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.

- Pourquoi architecte ?

Surpris que le silence soit enfin rompu, Drago releva les yeux vers elle, sa tête ayant finalement cessé de tourner, et haussa un sourcil en même temps qu'un léger sourire en coin venait poindre sur ses lèvres fines.

- Pourquoi médicomage ? rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

- Parce que je veux aider les gens à avoir la meilleure santé possible.

- Parce que je veux aider les gens à avoir la meilleure maison possible, alors, répondit le blond.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir, mais elle n'ajouta rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de meilleure réponse.

Aussi, le silence se réinstalla, plus pesant encore.

Drago était trop occupé à faire de son mieux pour se contrôler pour dire quoique ce soit, et elle était trop plongée dans ses pensées pour remarquer qu'il la fixait avec insistance.

Les balais n'étaient pas d'excellente compagnie, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment mieux quand il se murait dans son silence comme il le faisait alors.

Et en temps normal, elle s'en serait accomodée, mais le bonbon magique qu'elle avait ingurgité plus de deux heures plus tôt devait encore faire de l'effet, car elle releva vivement la tête vers lui.

- Je ne te comprends pas ! s'exclama-t-elle donc d'une voix forte. Tu changes d'attitude comme de chemise et quand on te connaît un peu, ce n'est pas peu dire ! A un moment, tu es cet homme adorable qui me sourit, me réconforte et me fait rire et le moment d'après, tu es juste un crétin prétentieux pas foutu de répondre sincèrement à une simple question ! Non, mais c'est quoi ton problème avec moi à la fin ?

- Granger...

- Quoi, Granger ? le coupa-t-elle. Je m'appelle Hermione ! Her-mi-one. Tu n'agis pas comme ça avec Ginny ! Et pourtant, elle est aussi proche d'Harry que moi, si ce n'est plus ! Pourquoi moi ? Déjà à Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'avec moi que tu agissais ainsi ! Je ne suis pas pire qu'une autre, si ? Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait ! Bon, d'accord, à part peut-être ce coup de poing en troisième année... Mais tu l'avais mérité !

- Granger...

- Et puis, j'ai l'impression par moments que tu n'as pas grandi depuis ! Tu te moques constamment de moi ! Bon d'accord, je t'ai peut-être un peu maté l'autre jour, mais toutes les femmes te regardent ! Il n'y a pas que moi ! Alors pourquoi, moi, tu te sens obligé de me le rappeler dès que tu en as l'occasion ?

- Granger...

- Et puis rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas décidé qu'on devait aller s'installer à cette terrasse ! J'avais même pas...

Drago ne sut jamais ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, car il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec force.

Elle était folle si elle pensait qu'il pouvait se contenir davantage alors qu'elle était en colère. Elle n'était jamais plus belle que quand ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle avait l'air d'une véritable lionne.

Presque aussi vite qu'il avait pris possession de ses lèvres, il la libéra, rassemblant ses dernières forces pour se retenir.

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, totalement abasourdie.

- Il fallait que tu te taises, se justifia-t-il, un peu honteux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, la surprise ne quittant pas son visage.

Ses lèvres étaient envahies de picotements depuis l'instant où il l'avait lâchée, et elle se sentait presque nauséuse. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle en suffoquait presque et elle le sentait battre contre ses tempes de manière désagréable.

Il ne s'était pas totalement éloigné et il aurait suffi de peu pour qu'il craque à nouveau. Mais elle fut la première à agir.

Elle attrapa sa nuque d'une main et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'emprisonnant de ses bras pour qu'il ne se sauve pas à nouveau.

Cette sensation, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle l'avait oubliée. Ron était le dernier – et le seul – à l'avoir fait se sentir ainsi, à la fois nauséuse et subjuguée à cause d'un simple baiser.

Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Mais si tous les baisers qu'il lui donnait avaient le même effet sur elle, elle s'en ficherait pas mal.

Elle ne put retenir un gémissement quand il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et que sa langue vint se mêler à la sienne.

Etait-il normal que son coeur soit sur le point de sortir de sa poitrine ?

- D'accord, murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, ce n'était... pas... seulement... pour... te faire taire.

Elle se détacha un instant de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris avaient pris une teinte plus claire qu'à l'accoutumée et il avait les joues légèrement rougies. Il avait un air hagard qu'elle trouva adorable.

Cependant, elle empoigna doucement quelques mèches de ses cheveux et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Si tu continues à parler, c'est moi qui vais te faire taire, gronda-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. Et définitivement !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, répondit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, et poussa un couinement quand il plongea dans son cou pour l'embrasser, surprise. Il lui mordit tendrement la jugulaire et elle gémit à nouveau quand il glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse que sa robe laissait dénudée.

Lasse d'être menée ainsi, elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle arrivait au dernier bouton et il s'affairait toujours dans son cou, quand un bruit caractéristique vint les interrompre : la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, s'excusa d'un baiser du bout des lèvres et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

Il soupira en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son écran. C'était un client important et il savait que l'appel durerait de longues minutes s'il décrochait.

Drago lança un regard vers la brune, qui arrangeait sa coiffure, les joues écarlates. Il savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à une excuse pour justifier son attitude. Il ne pouvait décidément pas la laisser faire ça.

Aussi, il appuya sur le bouton rouge et éteignit son téléphone avant de le laisser tomber au sol. Elle haussa un sourcil et il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, prédateur.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'échapper, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son épaule.

Elle voulut le repousser, sa raison la rappelant à l'ordre, mais elle ne put s'y résoudre sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Son corps ne semblait pas vouloir se soumettre à cette résolution. Alors elle le laissa faire, la douceur de ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire laissant un long frisson parcourir son échine.

A nouveau, elle se sentit défaillir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, elle était autant allongée que le lui permettait l'étroit cagibis, lui au-dessus d'elle, l'embrassant comme on l'avait rarement embrassée.

Elle aurait probablement pu passer une heure de plus dans ce placard à balais, si les choses évoluaient ainsi, mais la poignée de la porte se baissa et le bruit les sortit de leur torpeur.

Ginny apparut devant eux, un sourire triomphant sur le visage qu'elle perdit en voyant dans quel état ils étaient.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre, Drago la chemise déboutonnée et Hermione les cheveux totalement ébouriffés. En outre, leurs respirations étaient encore saccadées.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, posant les mains sur ses hanches dans une position théâtrale.

- N'essayez même pas de me faire croire que vous étiez en train de vous battre, annonça-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, débita précipitamment Hermione.

- Sérieusement, Granger ? rétorqua Drago en la regardant comme si elle eût été folle. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", t'as rien trouvé de mieux comme excuse ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu dire "On était sur le point de coucher ensemble", le résultat aurait été le même.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et ils sortirent finalement du cagibis, Ginny les toisant d'un air qu'elle avait sans doute emprunté à sa mère.

- Je pense que vous avez connu pire comme punitions, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons, l'air beaucoup plus joyeuse tout à coup.

- Cette fille est folle, marmonna Drago quand elle eût disparu de leur champ de vision.

Et il se tourna vers Hermione, mais elle avait disparu. Il lança quelques regards autour de lui, cherchant ses cheveux fous, mais il ne vit personne.

- Elles vont me rendre fou, soupira-t-il pour lui-même, avant de regagner le chemin de sa cabine.

.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, dans leur suite nuptiale, le cerveau plein de pensées plus contradictoires les unes que les autres.

Dans un sens, elle remerciait Ginny de l'avoir empêchée de faire quelque chose qu'elle aurait regretté par la suite. Dans un autre, elle aurait voulu voir jusqu'où son esprit embrumé aurait pu la mener. Aurait-elle réagi avant que l'immanquable ne se soit produit, sans l'intervention de sa meilleure amie ?

Elle avait embrassé Drago Malefoy. C'était totalement incongru, idiot, irresponsable, et un tas d'autres adjectifs sur lesquels elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt. Drago Malefoy !

Oh, si Ron l'apprenait, il la haïrait sûrement. Il lui en avait terriblement voulu de rompre leurs fiancailles si près de leur mariage, alors comment réagirait-il en apprenant qu'elle se consolait, à peine quelques semaines plus tard, dans les bras de la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde ?

Rancunier comme il l'était, elle était sûre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Pas plus qu'elle ne serait capable de se le pardonner à elle-même.

Elle poussa un grognement de frustration et passa une main sur son visage.

Qu'est-ce qui était le pire ? Qu'elle ait embrassé Drago Malefoy, ou qu'elle ait aimé ça ? Qu'elle se soit sentie plus désirée qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant ces derniers mois, voire ces dernières années ?

- Hermione ?

Elle sortit de sa torpeur pour regarder Ginny, assise au bout du lit. La brune soupira, attrapa un coussin et le plaqua contre son visage.

- Va-t'en ! Je ne veux pas de tes remontrances !

- Je ne venais pas pour te disputer, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire.

Hermione déplaça légèrement le coussin, juste assez pour qu'un de ses yeux entre en contact avec ceux de son amie.

- Vraiment ?

Ginny secoua vivement la tête.

- Je ne devrais probablement pas te dire ça, souffla-t-elle d'une voix tendre, mais j'ai eu une petite discussion avec Blaise, quand nous pensions que vous aviez disparu... Et j'ai appris quelque chose...

La curiosité voila un instant le regard d'Hermione, qui l'incita à continuer d'un regard.

- Il m'a dit que Drago était amoureux de toi.

Cette fois, Hermione sortit l'intégralité de son visage du bouclier moelleux qu'elle s'était construit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Son expression de surprise ne la quitta pas tandis que Ginny lui rapportait avec exactitude la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le métis. Quand elle eut fini, Hermione tenta de rassembler ses pensées en un propos cohérent, en vain.

- Ce sont des mensonges, dit-elle finalement d'une voix hâchée. Malefoy ne m'aime pas. Il me déteste. Il m'a toujours détestée.

- Je n'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi, Granger.

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la porte, où il se tenait nonchalamment appuyé, les mains dans les poches.

Ginny eut un petit sourire et, sans un mot, elle s'éclipsa, laissant Hermione la maudir mentalement.

Quand elle fut sortie, Drago ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit jusqu'à prendre la place que la rouquine venait de quitter.

- Tu mens, grogna Hermione, les joues si rouges qu'elle n'aurait pu le cacher.

Drago eut un petit rire.

- Tu es la personne la plus bûtée que je connaisse, Hermione.

Son coeur manqua un battement.

Il avait une façon de prononcer son prénom, en détachant les syllabes de telle façon qu'elles semblaient danser entre ses lèvres, qu'elle se sentit rougir davantage.

Elle poussa un grognement presque bestial, mêlé de frustration, de honte et d'intimidement, et plongea à nouveau son visage dans l'oreiller, se retournant dans le lit de façon à ne lui présenter que son dos.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Allez, sors de là ! Je te jure que je ne te ferais rien, se moqua Drago en déposant sa main au creux de ses reins.

Comme brûlée, elle sursauta vivement et se tourna vers lui, gênée.

- Enfin, sauf si tu le demandes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mutin.

Il rit de plus belle quand elle rougit encore, empoignant l'oreiller pour le frapper avec.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter davantage son hilarité et elle cessa finalement de lutter, poussant un soupir désespéré.

- Tu ne m'aimes pas, déclara Hermione, comme une évidence.

- C'est une question piège ?

- Ce n'est pas une question ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Bien, alors non, je ne t'aime pas.

Hermione se figea pendant une seconde. Une seconde pendant laquelle il put à loisir apercevoir toutes les émotions qui passèrent dans son regard : le choc, la colère, la sensation d'avoir été trompée et puis, enfin, la déception.

Il posa une main sur sa joue – elle frissonna -, et eut un sourire en coin.

- Mais entre nous, souffla Drago sur le ton de la confidence, je ne te déteste pas non plus.

Et, avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de protester ou de le disputer pour la façon dont il se jouait d'elle, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser doux, tendre et, Hermione l'aurait juré, presque amoureux.

Et alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres et qu'elle s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe, elle repensa à cette phrase qui l'avait amusée et qui l'avait poussée à choisir cette compagnie, des mois plus tôt.

"Wizard Croisières, les voyages que les sorciers préfèrent !"

Elle n'avait jamais été plus d'accord avec ça qu'à cet instant.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<br>Ce n'est sans doute pas de la grande littérature, mais j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette mini-fiction, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu :).

Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fiction, je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que je publierai le prologue mercredi !  
>Et puis, comme vous êtes vraiment trop choupinoux, je vous annonce en avant-première qu'elle s'intitulera "Un divorce explosif".<p>

J'espère vous retrouver mercredi. Si non, merci de m'avoir suivie :D.

Un merci particulier aux revieweurs anonymes, je m'en excuse, mais vous savez que je ne pourrais pas vous répondre :).

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review, et vous aurez le droit de faire un tour dans un placard à balais avec Drago.  
>Ps² : Vous pouvez encore et toujours me retrouver sur Facebook, sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction. J'y réponds plus facilement aux questions que celles posées dans vos reviews ;).<p> 


End file.
